New Class
by jellybean1990
Summary: There's a new class at hogwarts. when the golden trio and silver trio were welcomed back to complete their eduction.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome new students and old. I would first like to thank those who helped in the rebuild of the school" now head mistress McGonagall spoke. "There is a new class that has been added to the curiccum for a select few to partition in. you will be paired up using the goblet of fire and then will be wed. Once paired a drop of blood will be taken from both male and female to create a child. For the year you will be legally married and if at the end of the year you wish to keep your child you will have to stay married. All of the students in 7th and 8th year have been entered but only 20 will be involved."

The goblet appeared

"Ron weasley Gryffindor – Katie Thompson ravenclaw

Blaise Zabini slytherin – pansy Parkinson

Theo Nott – Millicent balustrade

Harry potter – Ginny weasley

Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood

Seamus Finnigan –Lavender brown

Marcus flint – Katie bell

Cormac mc – Derriere blunt

Thomas Kent - Jasmine Lucas

Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger"

Everyone was shocked at the last two names, half of the room looked at Hermione while the rest looked at Hermione while the rest looked at Draco. Both appeared calm and not the least bit angry.

"You 20 will be moved to a separate dorm with a shared common room. Now on with the feast"

After the feasts McGonagall lead them to a portrait of the four founders she spoke the password 'unity' and went inside.

"You are excused from next week's classes so you can get to know your spouses and tomorrow you will be wed. That is when we will take your blood and create an infant." With that she left.

"Shall we play truth or dare? It will be a way of us getting to know each other" Pansy suggested "what? The war is over"

"Pansy is right it's time to start over" Hermione agreed and shook Pansy hand. They sat down next to their soon to be spouses as Pansy started as everyone took Veritaserum.

"Hermione truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What is your feeling towards Draco?" everyone stared at Hermione as the waited for her to answer.

"Lust, affection, annoyance, love" nobody expected that. "Katie truth or dare?"

"Dare" Draco lent close to Hermione and whispered into her ear.

"I dare you to sit on Ron's lap until your picked again" Katie stood up and moved so she was sitting sideways on Ron's lap then she asked.

"Harry truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How far have you been with Ginny?"

"All the way"

"What" Ron shouted jumping out of his seat causing Katie to fall to the ground?

"Ow" Ron stopped his rant and helped Katie up before turning back to harry.

"Ron truth or dare?"

"Dare" Ron answer scowling?

"Um I dare you to forgive me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ron I thought you wanted harry as a brother so what changed?" Seamus asked

"Him violating my sister"

"Well you have to do as asked"

"Fine now malfoy truth or dare?"

""dare"

"I dare you to get a tattoo of Hermione's name" Ron grinned triumphantly.

Draco smirked back as he lifted his shirt off of his body showing the room that he hand Hermione tattooed down his right side.

"What the fuck?"

"Granger truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What is going on between us?"

"Well we are dating and have been since the day after the fall of voldemort. I had caught Ron kissing a random girl and I felt relived instead of hurt. The I do believe that is when you found me and kissed me. Over the summer we dated until Lucius found out and ordered you to break up with me. When you refused he tried to disinherit you but was taken to Azkaban. 3day ago we found out about this class and we asked the mister if we were chosen is there any way to guaranty us being pair and he said only if you are engaged. So to conclude we are engaged" Hermione took a deep breath "someone can take my go"

"Hermione truth or dare?" Ginny asked

"Truth"

"How's the sex?"

"I don't know where are waiting until our wedding night"

"But malfoy didn't" Ron said

"On the contrary I am still a virgin and I know this will ruin my sex god rep but it is true"

The game contained until about 10pm then everyone went to explore their room. On the door were Draco and Hermione Malfoy. They opened the door to find a large king sized bed, 2 desks, 2 bed side tabled. The room was painted a cream colour with hints of green and red. There were three doors one lead to a large bathroom the second to a walk in closet and the third a painted white nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

When the selected students awoke the next day there was a mixture of emotions. The like so Ginny, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Millicent Draco and Hermione were all looking forward to the ceremony and infant. Whereas Ron, Seamus, Neville and Cormac were scared. Ron still didn't have a clue about Katie and all he knew as that she transferred from magic school in America to ravenclaw Hogwarts.

Hermione woke with a smile on her face as she snuggled her face into his neck. Hermione wondered what their child was going to look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Blonde or brunette? Grey or brown? What would they name the child?

"Mion stop over thinking"

"What would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"Both"

"Dray"

"Both but that will come later. I love to have a little girl though"

"Names?"

"I like Elizabeth, Daphne and Astrid for a girl and scorpius and Haden for a boy. You?"

"Elizabeth, Daphne and Arienna for a girl and Haden and Orion for a boy"

"Mion when we leave Hogwarts I promise you I will give to a wedding you deserve. I promise"

"Dray you don't have to do that as long as we are married and together, I don't care" Hermione kisse3d him "I've never wanted a big wedding any way. I would only want family and close friends"

"What about we renew our vows in a small intimate ceremony?"

"That would be lovely"

With one more lingering kiss on Draco's lips Hermione jumped out of the bed gathered her clothes and with that ran into the bath room. Where it was Sunday Draco opted for black slacks and black Italian shoes along with an emerald green pinstriped lack shirt. Hermione however chose a form fitted with dress that came down to just above the knee, white peep toed platforms and her curls pinned back with a red and green dragon clip. She wore a matching pear drop diamond earrings and necklace that Draco had gotten her for her birthday and her pear cut diamond enagament ring with 2 small emeralds. As Draco waited for Hermione he heard a tap at the window, it was his owl Apollo with a letter.

_Dear my sweet dragon,_

_I am writing this letter to tell you that you have been awarded full ownership of the malfoy estates which include malfoy manor, our 7 overseas property's, the family fortune and shares in business. You will take over as head of the family after you have graduated but until then it has been intrusted to me._

_I will expect to see you, my daughter in-law and grandchild for the Christmas break and no need to worry I have invited Mr and Mrs Granger and they have accpeted. Unlike your father I approve of the match not that you need my approval. I do wish I could be there to watch my baby boy get married but alas I cannot._

_I will make up a more appropriate room for you and Hermione and the nursery. Please write and tell me the gender and name of my grandchild. Hope to hear from you soon._

_With all my love._

_Your mother_

_Xxxx xxxx_

"Dray is you ok?" Hermione asked coming out of the bathroom. Draco turned to answer her and rendered speechless when he saw her. So she repeated again "dray, are you ok?"

Draco simply stood up and walked over to her and to her face into his hands and kissed her.

"I am fine I just received a letter from mother" he said handing her the letter. "Now let's go get married"

After all the pairs were married they were called one at a time the others went first then it came to Harry and Ginny. A small three month baby boy with black shaggy hair and pale blue eyes appeared. They named him Arthur Remus Potter. Next was Blaise and Pansy who had a created a baby boy with brown hair with black low lights they named him Jasper Jacob Zabini. Ron and Katie created a baby boy with the trademark red weasley hair who they named Hugo Ron Weasley. Neville and Luna had a dirty blonde haired girl who they named Zeon Abigail Longbottom. Theo and Millicent created a baby with chestnut brown hair who they called Scott Talon Nott.

Lastly it was Hermione and Draco's turn they took the needle and pricked their index finger and dropping it into the potion. There appeared a three month baby girl with platinum blonde hair, one of her eye was brown and the other grey. Hermione bent down and gathered the baby in her arms.

"Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy" Draco confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the 10 pairs 8 were baby boys and 2 were baby girls. They were currently in their common room and they were the task of decorating nursery. Hermione smiled at the scene in front of her, Draco was stood in front of the fire place with a sleeping Elizabeth head resting on her father's shoulder one of her hands gripping his hair and the other grasping an emerald coloured cuddly toy dragon that his mother sent. He was talking to harry. Narcissa was delighted to hear that she had a granddaughter and they used her name. Hermione had taking picture of Elizabeth and sent it to Narcissa and her parents. Ginny walked over to Hermione and sat down.

"Gin I need your help can you come with me?"

"Sure" they went to Hermione and Draco's room.

"Well, Draco and I are married now and I have no idea what to wear tonight?"

"Have you still had your unopened present I got you? The one I said you will need when you are ready." Hermione went to her trunk and got out a middle sized present. "Open it"

Hermione opened the box to reveal Emerald green negligees with silver stitching. Ginny walked into the wardrobe and took out a pair of black leggings and Draco quidditch jersey.

"Change into this and I assure you that you will drive him mad"

Hermione change then they made their way back to the common room. Draco's eyes went straight to Hermione when she came into the common room and he was struggling with a bulge in trousers and the hunger in his eyes. He was interrupted by a cry from his arms. Hermione walked over to him and took Elizabeth out of his arms and walked to kitchen.

"Are you hungry my angel?" Hermione asked retiving the powered milk from the cupboard marked Malfoy then a bottle before mixing the power with water and heating it up. She placed a bib on Elizabeth then once heated Hermione checked the temperature before feeding her. Everyone was in awe as they watch Hermione do everything. Their children had become hungry of messed their nappy and they found it hard it was confusing them on how she could make it look so easy.

"Dray shall we got and decorate Elizabeth's room" Draco followed her up to their room. "So I was thinking that we could have the room painted cream with green and red butterflies flying across the walls and ceilings. What do you think?"

Hermione asked turning to Draco after she sat down in the rocking chair and continued to feed Elizabeth.

"I think it is a perfect idea baby what type of butterflies would you like?"

"Common green birdwing, schulze agrias, 88 butterfly, Rajah Brooke's birdwing" Hermione replied while stroking her finger along Elizabeth button nose. With a wave of his wand the room changed colour and it had the butterflies of Hermione's choose fluttering across the walls.

"Shall we go down to the great hall for dinner or would you like to get the house elf to bring us something"

"No I can cook we have food in the kitchen down stairs"

Once Elizabeth had finished her milk Hermione placed her over her shoulder and burped her. Hermione walked down to the kitchen with Draco following her. He sat down at the table after Hermione handed Elizabeth to him.

Hermione went to work colleting peppers, courgettes, mushrooms, onions, mature cheddar cheese and pepperoni from the fridge, pasta sauce and pasta from the cupboard. She began cutting and boiling the vegetables, then boiling the pasta. While that was cooking Hermione cut up the pepperoni and grated the cheese. Once it was all cooked Hermione mixed everything together dished it up. Draco collected two knives and forks and glass of Champaign each and a glass of water each.

After they had finished eating they went up to their room and place Elizabeth in her cot where she promptly fell asleep. They walked back in to their room and began kissing.

"do you know" kiss "what you put" kiss "me through today" kiss "first you wear the white dress" kiss "then my jersey" kiss "what next my house colours?"

Hermione broke the kiss and shed the clothes. Draco's eyes went wide when he saw her before he could react she undid her bra then took of her knickers. That was Draco's limit he grabbed her and kissed her with all his pent up sexual frustrations. Hermione's fingers worked at his shirt then his trousers.

The next thing Hermione knew she was on her bed on the back and Draco was lavishing her neck with kissed. Draco trailed the kisses down her neck to her D sized breasts and started suckling on her nipples. Hermione moan and arched her back as he did this. Draco kissed his way back up to her lips before a lining himself with core.

"Are you ready baby?"

"Yes, please I need you in me now"

Draco pushed slowly into Hermione, she screamed out as her virginity was taking a way. Once the pain went away they made love until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hermione woke the next morning she awoke in her husband arms and soreness between her legs. Hermione got out of Draco's arms and the bed, she dress in a grey knitted dress, black knitted tights and grey uug boots and walked into the nursery. Elizabeth stirred as Hermione watched her. Elizabeth let out a yawn and stretched before opening her eyes. Her eyes focused on Hermione, Elizabeth smiled and stretched her arms out to Hermione asking to be picked up. Hermione picked Elizabeth and changed her nappy.

Draco woke to an empty bed; he sat up and noticed the nursery door open. He crawled out of the bed and dressed. As he dressed he heard Hermione sing.

"The Owl and the Pussycat went to sea

In a beautiful pea-green boat,

They took some honey, and plenty of money,

Wrapped up in a five pound note.

The Owl looked up to the stars above,

And sang to a small guitar,

"O lovely Pussy! O Pussy, my love,

What a beautiful Pussy you are, you are, you are,

What a beautiful Pussy you are."

Pussy said to the Owl "You elegant fowl,

How charmingly sweet you sing.

O let us be married; too long we have tarried;

But what shall we do for a ring?"

They sailed away, for a year and a day,

To the land where the Bong-tree grows,

And there in a wood a Piggy-wig stood

With a ring at the end of his nose, his nose, his nose,

With a ring at the end of his nose.

"Dear Pig, are you willing to sell for one shilling your ring?"

Said the Piggy, "I will"

So they took it away, and were married next day

By the Turkey who lives on the hill.

They dined on mince, and slices of quince,

Which they ate with a crucible spoon.

And hand in hand, on the edge of the sand.

They danced by the light of the moon, the moon, the moon,

They danced by the light of the moon."

Draco crept into the room and saw Hermione dressing Elizabeth in a brown baby-grown and a brown hat with bear ears on top. He smiled at the sight.

"Now are you hungry?"

"I am but I think you were talking to our princess" Draco said making himself known.

"Princess?"

"Yes and you are my queen" Draco said kissing Hermione on the lips then Elizabeth on the cheek.

They made their way down to the common room were Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap with Arthur on hers.

"Hey Gin, Harry and little Arthur how are you this morning?"

"We are fine Hermione but I think it's us asking if you are ok?" she said suggestively

"Ginny" Hermione exclaimed "I forgot a silencing spell didn't we?"

"Yes you did and I'm guessing you had fun?" Ginny asked

"Yes we did" Draco answered coming back with Elizabeth milk.

"How is every coping with the little ones?"

"Well Ron looks like he is going to pass out when he walked with Hugo and Katie just smiled he is not used to waking up early, I haven't seen anyone else yet"

"Katie always gets up early and goes for a walk" Luna noted as she came down the stairs with Zeon. "Well a jog but I think she will take it easy on Ron. She did transfigured the normal pram into a jogging one"

"Talking about excise I think we should take up yoga again" Ginny said.

"I don't think Ron will like the fact that, one you will be bending into difficult position causing Harry to Jump you is a good idea" Hermione said "but then again it is a way to annoy him and two he will try and hurt Harry and you don't want that, do you?"

Ginny frowned and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck; Arthur smiled and copied his mother. All the girls cooed at him. Draco took Elizabeth out of Hermione's arms and began feeding her.

"so what is on the engender today?" Neville asked sitting down next to Luna taking Zeon and kissing her cheek.

"well we are taking Elizabeth to hogsmead as I have asked Narcissa to apparated my parents there so they could all me Elizabeth."

"Oh I could owl mum and dad and see if they want to come and meet Arthur"


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione waited impatiently in one of the private rooms at the three broomsticks for her parents and her mother in-law while Draco blew raspberries to Elizabeth's cheeks. Elizabeth's giggles echoed through the room which made Hermione smile. Shortly after they started dating Draco had met Robert and Jean Granger and Hermione met Narcissa as Draco's girlfriend. Hermione and Narcissa got on like a house on fire, Jean and Robert were a bit off with Narcissa and Draco to begin with as it was at the manor that their only daughter was tortured but after Hermione told them that she was in love with Draco and she was not going to give him up for anything they warmed up to them. Narcissa seemed to be doing better since Lucius had got to Azkaban and had started her own party planning business. A knock at the door brought Hermione out of her daze and got up to answer the door.

"Daddy" Hermione called hugging her father.

"Mum" she hugged her mother.

"Hello Narcissa" she kissed her mother in-law on the cheek.

Draco rose and had walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek then Jeans then shook Roberts hand.

"Grandpa and grandma's say hello to Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy" Hermione said kissing her baby girls curls.

"Oh isn't she beautiful" Jean and Narcissa cooed. Robert started to tear up.

"Daddy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine baby girl"

They all sat down for and had their lunch.

"Let's talk names as we don't want to confuse the little angel" Narcissa said. "I would like to be called nana"

"Ok and mum what do you want to be called?"

"Grandma is fine with me, it is typical of the mothers mother is grandma or granny and the father's mother tends to be nana or nanny"

"Daddy you haven't held Elizabeth yet" Hermione said taking her off of Draco's lap and handing her to her father.

Robert held his granddaughter and looked into her eyes.

"Isn't it odd that she has two different colour eyes" Robert commented

"Well she is the only one who has the multi-coloured eyes" Hermione said "I think it looks cute"

Elizabeth began to get fussy so Hermione stood up and took her out of her father's arms. Hermione began rocking her while Draco heated up the milk. Once it was ready Draco handed the bottle to Hermione.

"Here you go sweet girl" Hermione cooed placing the teat in her daughter's mouth. "There we go. You were just hungry weren't you? Yes you were"

Robert, Jean, Draco and Narcissa watched Hermione's interaction with Elizabeth. It was the most natural thing in the world and Hermione looked like she had been doing it for years instead of a day. Draco couldn't believe how attracted he was to Hermione at that moment, watching her look after their child.

"So how many proper children do you want?" Robert asked. Hermione head snapped up to look at her dad.

"What do you mean proper children? Elizabeth is as real and alive as you and I daddy"

"You know what I mean your own child"

"Daddy Elizabeth is Draco and my biological child, made with both of our blood. So I ask again what do you mean proper child?" Hermione was struggling to keep control of her emotions and voice. Draco saw her struggle so he got up and wrapped his arm around her back.

"Robert stop it you are upsetting Hermione" Jean said laying a hand on her husband's arm.

"No Jean the child was made from magic and not how a child his supposed to be made."

"Robert, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you said that Hermione cousin was made by a muggle thing called IVF. Which mixes the egg and sperm from her aunt and uncle?"

"Yes Narcissa"

"Isn't that what they have done, used the DNA to create Elizabeth"

"I guess" Robert knew when he was losing an argument.

"So Elizabeth is a 'proper' child"

"I guess"

"Ok then, so Hermione, Draco has you discussed how many children you want?"

While Narcissa was basically telling Robert off Draco was trying to carm Hermione down. Hermione had tears running down her face. Draco cupped Hermione's face in his hands and was wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He rested his forehead against hers and was whispering soothing words to her. When they heard Narcissa asked the question Hermione and Draco turned their heads.

"Hermione dear are you ok?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded her head as Draco led them over to the chair and pulled Hermione onto his lap. "Draco that is not really a polite way to sit in public"

"Mother we are not in public we are in a private room and Hermione is upset and my wife"

"I know she is your wife my dear now back to the question how many more children do you want?"

"Well we haven't really discussed it but I want at the least 4 but I would like 6" Draco said looking at Hermione for her reaction and was relieved to see a smile on her face.

"I want 6 children as well" Hermione said and lend in and kissed Draco's lips.

"Oh lots of grandchildren to spoil" Narcissa and Jean mused.

"That's quite a lot baby girl" Robert said trying not to think about all the sex his daughter and son in-law would have to have for that to happen.

"I know" Hermione snapped still not happy about the 'proper child' comment.

"Well it will be awhile until the next child comes at least" Robert said "I don't think the rest of the family would be pleased if you got pregnant so soon"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well it getting pregnant so soon after you had this one"

"This one's name is Elizabeth and if I happen to fall pregnant soon so be it. I don't care what they think and neither should you. Dad I can see that you don't except Elizabeth it is a giveaway but the way you are acting like. 1) That you didn't want to hold her, 2) you think her eye colour is odd and 3) you can't call her by her name. Am really sorry to cut this visit short but I feel unwell and want to go back to school."

Hermione kissed her mother cheek then Narcissa before leaving with Elizabeth. Draco copied Hermione actions before following her.

"Nice job Robert" both his wife and Narcissa said.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco caught up to Hermione and apparated to the edge of Hogwarts, in silence they walked to the marriage dorm. Once in the 'safety' of their room Hermione place a sleeping Elizabeth in her cot before moving back to their main room. Draco sat on the bed waiting for Hermione to come back into the room. When she did before he could do anything Hermione attack him in a lust filled frenzy. Hermione tore Draco clothes off his body before doing the same to hers. Draco watched in awe, he had never seen her like this before. He watched her peel off her underwear before sinking down on his erection.

"Oh fuck" Draco moaned out as she sunk down, Draco moved his hands to grip her hips.

"Oh Draco" Hermione moaned out picking up speed.

15 minutes later Hermione has had her 2nd orgasm when Draco spilled his seed into her and Hermione clasped onto of Draco with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Feel better?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yep"

"My clothes are ruined"

"Yep"

"And so are yours"

"Yep"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yep" they both giggled.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of leggings and one of Draco's buttons down shirt. Then she went to the chest of draws and got out a new set of underwear and started to dressed. Draco watched Hermione walk around the room naked and was so turned on. He quickly got out of bed and pinned Hermione to the wall lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled her underwear aside and thrusted into her. Soon they both climaxed and got dressed just in time as Elizabeth woke up. Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the afternoon with their daughter. When dinner time came they made their way to the great hall where they found friends sitting at the slytherin table as it was the most emptiest.

"Hey Mione Draco where were you? Weren't we suppose to meet up at honeydukes?" Ginny asked rubbing circles on Arthur's back.

"Yeah sorry I kind of got in a fight with my dad I just needed to come back."

"Oh what was the fight about?"

"He asked 'So how many proper children do you want?'" Hermione said trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh I'm sorry Mione I don't think he meant it that way"

"He doesn't except Elizabeth"

"What makes you say that?"

"We he didn't want to hold her he called her multi-colour eyes odd and he never used her name not even once. Any way how was little Arthur's meeting with grandma and grandpa?"

"Really well dad was chuffed that we had name Arthur after him and mum doted over him"

"Katie how was your first time meeting Molly and Arthur?"

"Ok I think they liked me I'm not too sure they are lovely people and they loved Hugo" Katie had cradled Hugo in her arms and had her pinkie finger in mouth. "Hugo got a bit fussy and Mrs Weasley told me that when Ron was a baby that she would calm him down by putting her little finger in his mouth, so I tried it and it worked."

"What about your parents?"

"My mom past away last year but my dad owns the book shop in hogsmead so we went in there to show Hugo off and my dad was a bit of with Hugo and Ron."

"It's more than likely that he doesn't like the thought of you as a wife and mother"

"Might be, later can we have some girl time because I need to ask you girls something."

"Ok"

After dinner they all made their way back to the dorm, once inside the girls handed their children to their husbands and walked to Luna's room. Pansy, Luna, Katie, Millicent, Ginny and Hermione sat down on some cushions on the floor.

"So what's up?" Pansy asked.

"Have you guys be, I me have you commutated your marriage?" all 5 girls nodded their heads. "Oh ok"

"Katie what's the matter?" Millicent asked.

"Ron hasn't touched me not a kiss not holding hands nothing. I don't think he wants me, I think he wants someone beautiful" Katie sighed.

Katie Thompson was a very beautiful girl she had long dirty blonde hair, her eyes were a sapphire blue, her skin was flawless and she had a nice slim figure and large breasts.

"Katie you are beautiful and by brother is an idiot you have to spell things out for him to understand"

"How?"

"Honey you're a ravenclaw finger it out" Pansy said with a smile on her face.

"You mean seduce him?"

"Bingo"

"I'm

"I'm not a big flirt" Katie said looking down at her hands.

"Ok have you got any lingerie?"

"Um I have under wear"

"come on" Pansy jumped up and grabbed Katie by the hand and pulled her out of Luna's room to hers and Ron's, everyone followed "let's see"

Katie got out several sets which weren't the sexiest thing but then she got out a set that were Gryffindor red with gold embellishment lace.

"girls I think we have a winner"

"what I suppose to do?"

"change into them the we will go down and tell Ron that you want to talk to him. we will tell him that we will look after Hugo while he comes to talk to you. That's when he comes into the room you led on the bed in only this then you kiss him and let it go from there"

Katie went to change while the girls went down to the common room. all the boys were sitting on the chairs with the children in their arms.

"Ron Katie wants to talk to you" Hermione said sitting down on Draco's lap. Draco had Elizabeth a sleep against his chest.

"oh ok" Ron got up with Hugo.

"oh Ron let me hold Hugo" Ginny said so Ron passed Hugo to his sister and went in search of Katie.

"what was the plan?" Blaise asked.

"Ron to sleep with Katie"

"he hasn't"

"no"


	7. Chapter 7

"Katie?" Ron walked into his and Katie's bedroom and was shocked to see her semi naked on their bed. Katie got up and walked over to him swaying her hips. "Katie wow"

Once Katie got to him she started unbuttoning his shirt then his jeans.

"Katie what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing yet" his trousers puddled at his feet along with his shirt and boxers, Katie was taken aback by his size and he was fully hard. She only had sex with one other guy and it was very awkward and he was nowhere as big as Ron is.

"Hey are you sure you want to do this. I didn't want to force you that are why I haven't done anything"

"So it wasn't that you didn't want me?"

"No of course not, I just don't want to force you. Believe me when I say that want you"

Katie wrapped her arms around Ron neck and kissed him. "I want you in me now"

-()-

Later Ron and Katie come down with a stupid smile on their faces. Katie had gotten what she wanted and so had Ron. Katie walked over to the baby mat were Hugo was playing a picked him up.

"Beddy byes my baby" she cooed to her son. "Ron baby can you get his milk?"

"Sure baby" Ron smile hasn't left his face as he watched Katie walk up the stairs.

-()-

Hermione pulled Draco from Elizabeth's room in a hurry; her lips were on his the moment the door shut. Draco allowed her to manhandle him knowing that she was still upset with her dad. After Hermione removed her knickers she undid his zip allowing his dick to spring free. Hermione pushed Draco into the arm/desk chair and straddled him before sinking herself down of his erection. Draco waved his wand and removed their clothing allowing him to take her nipple into his mouth. Hermione bounced quicker as Draco thrusted his hips up until they both climaxed. Hermione clasped on top of her husband hiding her face in the crook of his neck before she started to cry. Draco wrapped his arms around her before carrying her to their bed, he held her in the same position until the both fell to sleep.

Hermione woke up to a cry coming from the nursery she sat up which earned her a growl from her husband, she just realised that she was still on top of him. Hermione rolled off of him and got up from the bed pulling her robe on before walking into the nursery.

Elizabeth was in her cot cooing at the shape moving above her. Hermione walked over to the crib and lifted Elizabeth into her arms. She changed her nappy and dressed her in a baby pink baby grown with the words 'daddy's girl' sewn on.

Today was Monday and Hermione was quite nervous about having Elizabeth in some of the classes. Some were ok but others were not such as potions and DADA.

Draco had woken when shortly after Hermione sat up and left the bed, he just caught a glimpsed of her bare ass before she covered up. He quickly showered and dressed in his school robes as Hermione carried Elizabeth into their bedroom. Draco kissed her sweetly on the lips before taking Elizabeth into his arms.

"Hello princess" he kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to get dressed" Hermione picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Now princess shall we get your milk before we go to breakfast."

Draco carried Elizabeth down to the common room. Six lessons later they sat in the parental class.

"I hope you have begun to bond with your spouses and children. Today we are going to start a progress report folder for the children they are a bit like a baby book. It must have a picture of your child on the front and the book should be field out with pictures and all their firsts. First we are going to decorate the front then fill in what we know so far" Professor Talien bubbly spoke.

Hermione collected some a lavender book, silver and gold paint and a Polaroid camera then made her way back over to Draco who had Elizabeth resting on his chest she quickly snapped a picture of them. Once back at the table Hermione instructed to Draco to roll up her sleeves after he did Hermione took a paint brush and dipped it into the silver paint and applied it to Elizabeth right hand. Elizabeth giggled and cooed as she did. She then guided her hand to one side of the picture then repeated the process with the gold paint and the other. While Draco cleans his daughters hands Hermione dried the paint and applied a couple of lavender butterflies. She opened the first page and got out a piece of parchment.

"We will write it in rough first;

Name: Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy

Date of Birth: 2nd September no 2nd June. She is 3 months old

Eye colour: one Grey and one brown

Hair colour: Platinum Blonde

Parents;

Father: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Mother: Hermione Jean Gra Malfoy. Oops

Grandparents;

Paternal: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

Maternal: Robert and Jean Granger

God parents;

Male:

Male:

Female:

Female:

We need to decide on godparents I would like Ginny and Harry to be two of them. if that is ok with you?"

"Yes as long as Blaise and Pansy can be the others"

"Of course"

"Hey Drake, Mione we want to know if you will be Jasper's god parents? We have asked Theo and Millicent to be the others. So?"

"Yes we were going to ask you to be Elizabeth's"

"We would love to"

In the end the god parents ended up as.

Elizabeth Narcissa Malfoy – Harry, Ginny, Pansy and Blaise

Arthur Remus Potter- Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville

Jasper Jacob Zabini- Hermione, Draco, Millicent and Theo

Hugo Ron Weasley- Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville

Zeon Abigail Longbottom – Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Blaise. Blaise turned out to be Luna's Cousin.

Scott Talon Nott – Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been 4 months since the class began and the students had gotten use to the babies. Ginny and Katie found out they were pregnant; Ginny was having twins a girl and boy while Katie a girl. Elizabeth had shown signs of being advance for her age not only for a child but magically as well. Her mange to turn her dragon animated, turned Ron's hair green and summoned Draco from the quidditch pitch to the great hall. Hermione began researching and founded nothing. They were heading to the manor today so she was going to check though the manor library.

Once at the manor Hermione went straight to the library while Draco and Narcissa spent time with Elizabeth. As the time clicked by Hermione had gone though many books. The currant book she picked up looked very promising. She hurried to the sitting room where they were. Draco and Narcissa were sitting on the floor watching Elizabeth play with a range of toys Narcissa had brought.

"I found it" Hermione said walking over to them. She kissed Elizabeth on the head before sitting next to Draco.

"Found what?"

"Well we have noticed that Elizabeth is very advance and I've been looking for a reason for the magical advances'. This is what I have found.

A magical child born with multi-toned eyes is a result of a powerful pureblood and a powerful muggleborn pairing. This has only happened on two accounts.

The first was in 1789. Draconian Lucas Malfoy and Harmony Jane Geller their son was born with one grey and one green eye. Elliot Nicolas Malfoy, it was said that he was very advance for his age. He was thought to be dangerous and was killed by the ministry of magic. Draconian and Harmony grief stricken killed the minster then themselves.

The second was in 1922, Arianna Zabini married Thomas Tyler son James Tyler had one blue and one green. James lived happily until he was bitten by a vampire when he was 18 and now is mated with Elisa McGregor.

They multi toned eye will be one of the father's colour and one of the mother. They show signs around their 4/5 month of their life."

"Draconian was they ancestor you were named after. He was the older brother of your great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather Septimus Malfoy. He was disowned for loving a muggle-born but Septimus always kept contact through two note pads that they had invented."

"Hmm I like the name Septimus" Hermione spoke to herself. Draco looked at her with an odd expression while Narcissa smiled. "What?"

"For what?"

"What for what?"

"Septimus"

"A boy's name"

"Scorpius will be our future sons name we already discussed this."

"And Orion"

"Yes and Orion"

"So Scorpius, Orion and Septimus"

"And Haden oh and Talon"

"Ok"

"Oh and Elliot"

"That will be more than 6 children then"

"Ok"

"You will have to carry them all for nine months then birth them"

"I know and I want another girl Rebecca"

"Baby stop"

"Why don't you want to make all those babies with me" Hermione said bottom lip trembling.

"Of course I do but"

"But what is it because I will get fat"

"Pregnancy is not fat"

"You won't want me anymore" Hermione burst into tears while hiding her head in Draco's chest. Draco wraps his arms around her.

"I will always want you"

"Hermione dear I think you should take a Pregnancy test" Narcissa spoke softly.

"Why?"

"I think you may be pregnant"

"Ok. Draco I don't like the name Elliot"

"Ok baby" Draco kissed her head.

"Would you like a spell or a potion?"

"Spell"

"Pregnata revilest" Narcissa cast over Hermione's stomach. Hermione's stomach turned white then baby blue and the word '3 months and 3 weeks' appeared. "Well you are 3 months and 3 weeks pregnant with a baby boy"

"A boy" Draco repeated as he lowered his hands to her stomach. There was a slight bump but he didn't think anything of it. He began to tear up. "Scorpius"

"Dada"-Came a voice and a tug at his trouser leg.

All the adults were shocked for a second time, Elizabeth had said her first word also she had crawl over. Hermione picked Elizabeth up and hug her to her body.

"Mama is so proud of you princess" Draco wrapped his arms around his wife and child.

"Dada"

"Yes princess dada proud of you too"

"I need to go and pick up my parents" Hermione stood up and advanced to the fire place.

"No need baby girl Narcissa had already got us we went for a walk in the gardens" Jean said coming through the patio doors and rushing over to hug her daughter then takes Elizabeth into a cuddle. "Hello lizzy"

"Lizzy? Mum her name is Elizabeth"

"How about Beth then?"

"Mum"

"You do know she will want to shorten it when she is older. Your friends call you Mione and Draco calls you Mion which I have noticed it sounds and awful lot like mine"

"That's because she is mine"

"Possessiveness is for an unsure man" Robert weighs in

"Mion get hit on by most men when we are out even if I'm right next to her. I believe I have every right to"

"To mark your territory honestly Dray you have nothing to worry about I love you."

Draco bent his head down and whispered into her ear so low that only she would hear. "Later I will mark my territory over and over again"

"Oh" Hermione tries not to blush but she does. Robert frowns but Hermione ignores him as she is still upset at the proper children comment the last time they saw each other. "Mum we just found out some wonderful news. We are going to have a baby boy. I'm pregnant"

"Wow that's wonderful how far along is you?"

"3 months and 3 weeks"

"Why did you only address you mother?"

"Sorry dad you will get your proper grandchild" she spat then took Elizabeth out of her mother's hand and walked out of the room with Draco running after her.

"Robert you need to fix it."

"Why I'm not wrong that baby is not real and will disappear at the end of the year"

"What are you talking about?"

"The course is only for the year I don't what her getting to attached to a baby that will disappear. It will be too painful for her"

"Robert Elizabeth won't disappear that only happens if they decided to divorce which they are not"

"Oh I didn't know"

Hermione walked back into the room with Draco leading her in.

"Daddy so it not that you don't want to get to know her you were afraid you would get attached too"

"Of course" Draco took Elizabeth off of Hermione. As soon as Elizabeth was out of her hands she went flying into her father's arms. "I'm sorry pumpkin"


End file.
